Tears in Heaven
by Anette Chase
Summary: Okay, this is a one-shot set in an AU timeline that I'm already writing about. This is how Yugi and the gang deal with the death of someone they all care for. OC. Interpret as you wish...R&R please!


Tears in Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the song Tears in Heaven. Please don't sue!

A/N's:Okay…this fic ties in with another series of fics I'm in the process of writing, though it's a bit AU off of that... This is what happens when Yugi's Jisan dies and how Yugi's friends (including two OC's) react to it. The only reason that there are original characters in this fic is that I thought it weird that there were no female hikari/yami pairs in the series (at least, none that I know of). Anette is NOT, I repeat, IS NOT, me, though you could say she is what I could have become if I had been born in a different set of circumstances… The song towards the end is Tears in Heaven by Eric Clapton. I was also listening to Into the West from the Return of the King while I wrote this.>

New A/N: Okay…I went into Anette a bit more than I meant to...>

A/N: This thingie is messin' everything up on my fic!Grr...>

:Firesong:

:Anette:

Yami

/Yugi/

* * *

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, Anette, and Firesong were all waiting in the waiting room for news on how Jisan was doing. Yugi was sitting on a couch with Yami and Anette on either side of him, his head buried in his hands. Jou and Honda were pacing the room. Ryou was staring off into space, focusing on nothing in particular. Bakura and Firesong were trying to act normal, as if nothing had happened, though they were failing dismally, and Anzu looked completely lost, as if she didn't know what to do. The group of friends took up nearly all of the small waiting room.

Anette sent her thought to Firesong alone. _:How could this happen: _she asked, with a bit of sadness in her mind-voice. _:He was so kind, and gentle…:_

_:Bad things do happen to good people, regardless of what people say…the gods know what's best.:_

_:If this is 'cause of Artemis…:_

_:She can't do anything anymore, remember:_

_:But:_

_:No buts. It just may have been his time…:_

_:Why…:_

The door opened and everyone looked up. Seto and Mokuba walked in and everyone sighed. The two walked over and sat with Anzu, who buried her face in Seto's jacket.

About an hour later, the door opened again. This time it was a doctor, who had a grave expression on his face.

"I am looking for Yugi Mutoh?"

Yugi sat up. "I'm here," he said softly. The doctor walked over to him.

"I'm sorry…he's not going to make it. I'm truly sorry."

Yugi buried his head in his hands again and began to cry softly. Yami looked the doctor in the eye. "Please, leave us be, Healer."

The doctor nodded and left.

_/Why, Yami? Why did this happen.../_

Yami had no answer for his hikari, so he simply sat there, holding him while trying not to cry himself.

'It's not fair…'Anzu thought. 'Sugoroku is all that Yugi had for years! And now, when he finally has someone else he can depend on, he's torn away from this world…'

'It's happening again…' Anette thought. 'Except this time…this time it's someone else loosing their family, not me…but…he's not really losing his family. He's still got Yami. I had no one when I lost Chase…not really…'

'Poor Yugi…he's already lost so much…'Ryou thought. 'And now, he's losing his grandfather all because of a stupid drunk driver! I swear, I'll never touch a drop of alcohol for as long as I live!'

'Why, Jichan? Why! Why are you leaving me – us!' Yugi thought.

"Yugi?" Anette asked.

Yugi sniffed. "Yes?"

"Would you – would you like to go say good-bye?"

_/What/ _he asked, slipping into mental conversation. _/No.../_

_:Listen, Yugi. A couple of months before I moved to Domino, I had a little brother.:_

_/Had/_ he asked, not really caring in the least.

_:Yes. He was only four years old when he died. This was back when I thought I had parents. You see, now I know, we weren't related by blood, but he was still my baby brother. He was at a baby-sitter's one day when he fell off the trampoline. He somehow hurt his brain stem when he fell. An hour after he fell he started having trouble breathing, and he started having seizures. The next day he lost all brain activity. They had to wait till the next day to…to pull the plug, to make sure that he wasn't able to breathe on his own. That day, I lost the only family I had. I didn't even have Firesong yet…:_

_/Oh…I'm sorry…/_

_:I didn't go in there and say good-bye…that is something I will always regret. I don't want to pressure you into anything, but I don't want you to have any regrets either.:_

_She is right, aibou. I will go with you, if you wish._

_:I think everyone in the room would volunteer to go, Yami. Everyone in here probably wants to say good-bye as well.:_

_/Would – would you two go in with me/_

_:Of course we will.: _Anette smiled sadly at him as they stood up. _:Firesong, tell the others we're going to say good-bye.:_

_:I will. Go.:_

The three of them went out the door and walked down the halls to Sugoroku's room. Anette held onto Yugi's hand, trying to comfort him. Yami stood at the door, making sure no one else entered the room.

_:Yugi…if you'd like, Firesong and I could give him enough energy so you could speak with him one last time.:_

_/I – I would like that…if you don't mind./_

She squeezed his hand. _:Not at all.: _She switched to Firesong. _:Lend me some energy.:_

_:Why:_

_:So that Yugi and Jisan can talk one last time, you dolt:_

Firesong smiled. _:Alright. Use all that you need, no more, no less.:_

Anette's hands glowed faintly and Jisan opened his eyes.

"You two only have a few minutes," she warned.

"Yugi? Anette? Yami? What's happened? Why are you three crying?"

Anette looked at Yami. He, too, was crying like herself and Yugi.

"You…you got hit by a drunk driver, Jichan. You're not going to make it."

"Oh dear…That's bad to hear…"

Anette and Yugi stared at each other. Why wasn't he going beserk?

"Yami, you were right. You said we wouldn't know each other for much longer, and you were right."

"What are you talking about, Jisan?" Anette asked.

"Yami thought he was going to be leaving soon, but instead, it's me that's leaving," he sighed. "Yami, promise me you'll take good care of my grandson. Don't leave him alone again."

Yami nodded. "I plan never to leave his side. I'll always be there for him."

"Thank you. Yugi…please, don't worry about me. I'll be alright. How could I not be? I had a wonderful grandson. That's something I'll be able to brag about for eons!"

Yugi laughed, very slightly, but it was there.

"'I will not say,'do not weep,''" Anette quoted,"'for not all tears are an evil.'"

Jisan nodded. "That's right. I'll see you all again someday."

"Jisan, do you have anything else you wish to say? I can't hold on much longer."

He nodded and grabbed Yugi's free hand, a twinkle in his eye. "I love you, Yugi. Don't ever forget it. And…a piece of advice. Don't wait for a disaster to tell him how you feel…you know who I'm talking about."

"How! I didn't tell anyone!"

Jisan smiled. "I'm your grandfather. I know these things. Good-bye, Yugi. Tell everyone I said not to worry, I'm going to be alright."

"Alright. Good-bye, Jichan. I love you…"

Jisan closed his eyes one last time, with a smile on his face. His heart rate went down, as did his breathing. The machines began beeping in alarm, and several doctors and nurses rushed into the room. Yugi, Yami, and Anette were pushed back against the wall as they tried to keep him alive. But it was no use. He had passed on all that he needed to, and he no longer needed to stay. Sugoroku Mutoh was pronounced dead at 5:24 P.M. on Saturday January 8, 2005.

Yami had to escort both Yugi and Anette back to the waiting room. The moment they entered, everyone knew. Firesong ran to Anette and took her into her arms while she cried her heart out. The two of them walked outside and sat on a bench. Bakura sat next to Ryou and put his arm around his hikari's shoulders. Seto hung his head and continued to hold Anzu as she cried even more. Mokuba, Jou, and Honda went to the cafeteria, unable to handle the atmosphere of the room. Yami and Yugi followed the two girls outside. Anete had fallen asleep against Firesong's shoulder.

"Come, sit," Firesong said to the two tri-colored haired teens. They sat in a bench across from Anette and Firesong. "She used up a lot of her energy to give you and your Jisan more time," she said to Yugi.

"Why did she do that?" Yugi asked.

"She…she felt it would make up for her inability to say good-bye to her brother. That, and the fact that you are her friend. She would have done it just for that alone."

"So…"Yami started, "she had a little brother?"

Firesong nodded. "He was a little terror from what I know of him, but he was pretty cute as well. He was before Anette found the Bracelet, so I never met him."

"I miss him already…"Yugi said to himself.

"It's only natural that you miss him…he raised you, didn't he?" Yugi nodded. "He was basically your family, am I right?" He nodded again. "Would you like for me to shut up?" she asked, seeing that he was about to cry again. He nodded. She chuckled. "He's honest, gotta give him that."

* * *

It was raining. The funeral had been a week ago, and Yugi was visiting Jisan's grave, with Yami standing a short distance away. Neither of them had seen Anette since the day of the funeral, and the only reason Yugi remembered seeing her, was because she had worn a white dress instead of black, like everyone else. Firesong seemed worried about her, but would not say where she had gone.

A short while later, when Yugi and Yami were getting ready to leave, they heard someone crying.

Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven?

Would it be the same, if I saw you in heaven?

Yugi walked towards the crying and gasped at what he saw.

I must be strong, and carry on,

'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven.

Anette, wearing the same dress she'd worn at the funeral, was crying before a grave. It read:

"Richard Chase Cook

January 19, 200 – September 29, 2004"

Would you hold my hand, if I saw you in heaven?

Would you help me stand, if I saw you in heaven?

She was crying and had dirt all over her body. Yugi ran over and sat next to her, ignoring the mud.

"Why did I do it!" she screamed.

"What did you do?" Yugi asked softly.

"I-I-I yelled at him!" she said, still crying. "I yelled at him, 'cause I was pissed off at me 'parents.' That was the last time I saw him…I didn't even go into the hospital room…"

I'll find my way, through night and day

'Cause I know I just can't stay, here in heaven.

"I'm a coward! I can't do anything right…everything I touch is cursed…first he died, then all my so-called friends wound up fighting with one another, then someone else's grandfather died, and, of course, that girl had some of my friends on her hit-list and she got caught! And last, but certainly not least, Jisan died! Of course Firesong's gonna leave me soon, and so will all of you…I HATE MY LIFE!" She sniffed and calmed down, but only a little bit. Soft;y, she said, "Today he would have been five years old…"

Time can bring you down, time can bend your knee.

"You don't know that, Anette. That's not your fault! The other driver was the one at fault, not Jichan, and not you! Because of you, I was able to talk with him one last time! And Firesong and I will never leave you. Never."

Time can break the heart, have you begging please,

Begging please…

"It IS my fault Chase's dead!"

"How?"

"If I'd gotten home sooner, I would have called my mom sooner, and her and my dad woulda known sooner!"

"Would that one hour have helped?"

"Yes! Maybe…I don't know…it could have!"

Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure

And I know there'll be no more, tears in heaven.

"From what you and Firesong have said, it wouldn't have helped one way or another! She told me it happened while you were at school."

"But if I'd gone home right after school instead of talking to my friends—"

"Anette, listen to me! It. Would. Not. Have. Mattered! It would have happened anyway!"

Anette hiccoughed. "You're right, Yugi."

Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven?

Would you be the same, if I saw you in heaven?

"Of course he is. He's_my_ hikari, so how could he_possibly_ be wrong?"

Anette jumped. Yami and Firesong were standing there, looking down at the two hikari's. Firesong knelt down next to Anette. "Are you ready, aibou?"

Anette sniffed and nodded. She stood up and took out a toy motorcycle with a blue power ranger on it, and set it in front of his grave. "Happy birthday, little brother. Hope you're having fun with Jisan up there. Bye…" She turned, took Firesong's hand, and began to walk away. Yami helped Yugi up and followed.

I must be strong, and carry on

'Cause I know I don't belong, here in heaven.

A/N:Ok, this is officially where the story COULD end…but it's not over yet…>

As the four left, two misty shapes emerged. One of them was a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes, holdin the hand of a little boy, with blonde hair and green eyes. The little boy was wearing a pair of jeans, black biker boots, white shirt, a leather vest, and a doo-rag(sp?).

The little boy waved and called, "Tank oo, Naynay!"

"They can't hear us anymore, Chase."

"Why?"

"Because we don't live here anymore," he let go of the boy's hand, who tried to run after the four. He tripped and fell over a rock and began to cry. Anette paused, looked back, right where Chase was, and said, "You'll be okay, Fat Boy."

Chase got up and ran to her. She picked him up and the other three were able to see him.

"Oh, Chase!" she hugged him as she began to cry again. "I missed you so much!"

"Me miss oo, too, Naynay!"

The man called over to the young boy. "It's time to go, Chase."

"NO!" Chase screamed and started crying.

"No, Fat Boy. He's right." She smiled, tears still going down her face. "Go with him. He's a good man. Don' be skerd." She sniffed. "I love you, Chasie."

"Love oo too, Naynay…"

"Bye-bye, Chasie…"

"Bye, Naynay…" He hiccoughed.

She walked with him over to the young man.

"Take good care of him for me… Jisan."

The young man nodded. Chase put his hand in Jisan's grasp and the two of them walked off. As they walked, the clouds began to move away and the rain stopped. The sun came out, and as Chase looked back one last time, a rainbow appeared, just as the two of them vanished, leaving no visible sign that they had been there, other than the toy motorcycle that had been left at his grave, which was now gone.

End

* * *

A/N: Oops…got a bit carried away at the end…oh, and skerd is a deliberate misspelling/mispronunciation of scared. Oh, and in the bit where Jichan is 'talking' to Yugi, it's a variation of talking mentally. It's kinda hard to talk with a respiratior stuck in your throat…Please review, though try not to flame…hm…come to think of it, go on ahead! IT'S FREEZING COLD! 


End file.
